1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a hybrid simulation system and a hybrid simulation method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, the system chip design often adopts the simulator with the precise cycle to simulate the system performance before the real hardware design is executed, and the system performance serves as the basis for the development and design of the hardware architecture. The electronic system level (ESL) design process can build a more effective system-level development environment, and provide different levels of hardware architecture models according to different requirements. Thus, the objects of the performance analysis and the repaid architecture exploration can be achieved in the initial system design stage based on the simulation method.
In the current electronic device, however, various multimedia, including communication and video-audio multimedia, have to be integrated and applied to one single system, so that the system design becomes increasingly complicated. In correspondence with the architecture design, which is getting increasingly large and complicated, the lengthy simulation process has become the problem to be overcome in the development process. In addition, the design of the system chip trends to the multi-core design. The current single-threaded software simulation method causes the intolerable performance slow down in the more and more complicated parallel-process-simulation development environment.
For example, the errors occurred in the process of program execution often have to be solved by multiple times of repeated simulations in conjunction with the corresponding debugging method. However, the multiple times of repeated simulations cause the lengthy process, thereby causing inconvenience in the software development. Similarly, detailed analyses have to be made on the architecture exploration according to the bottleneck of the system performance, and the long simulation process has to be performed so that the analysis result of the important sector can be obtained, thereby wasting a lot of development time. Thus, how to shorten and accelerate the long simulation process has become the more and more important design issue.